


Something

by green_dm



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_dm/pseuds/green_dm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny shitty story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

The music was so loud that he couldn‘t even hear his own thoughts. Why was he here? He didn‘t even like this music or clubs. The lights were flashing in technicolors and people were jumping up and down, thinking that these movements were dancing. They were screaming, smiling and laughing but they couldn‘t even hear themselves or anyone around them but they didn‘t care what anyone had to say anyway. They were young, happy and free of any thoughts.

He sighed, leaning his back on the bar as he drank another shot just to shut up his mindless friend and all the girls around him. They couldn‘t hear all the jokes they were telling eachother but laughed anyway. He despised them in that moment. The burning desire to leave was building up in him until two eyes blurred everything else, numbed it down. Stopped the loud unpleasant music, all the bright colors turned darker and he couldn‘t even notice them anymore.

Those two eyes... They were green and so hypnotic, he just wanted to drown in them. They were greener than all the forests in the world, all the emeralds in the world couldn‘t shine the same way her irises did. He noticed how her pupils slowly dilated when their gazes met. His lips parted and he felt like he was suffocating, desperately gasping for air at the bottom of an endless ocean and suddenly back at it‘s surface, being pushed around by the strong waves. Was he drugged?

She said something but he couldn‘t hear her. He imagined her voice, soft but raspy, silent but strong, filling him up. He felt her soft fingers grab his wrist and pull him after her as she walked off, he simply followed, enchanted by the touch of her thin, pale fingers. As he looked up he saw her long dark brown hair, reflecting the lights he could no longer see and jumping up and down just like all those people he was now bumping into but couldn‘t feel. Where were they going?

He didn‘t care as long as it was with her. What was wrong with him, he had never felt like this before. He thought it was all just a made up cheesy lie that romantic writers had thought of.

They went inside a room and the girl let go of his wrist to close the door, which only made him long for her touch even more.

She was smiling. Her lips were dark pink, but she didn‘t have any lipstick on, they were contrasting her pale skin and matching her dark hair. He felt his leather jacket being taken off of him and he couldn‘t say a thing. He felt electricity running through him as she gently stroked his cheek.

That was it. Her eyes were electric green, the color that was more like a feeling than like something as inanimate as some pattern of green. He closed his eyes for a moment cause he felt like he could pass out right then. If it wasn‘t for her fingers going down his cheek he‘d think he was dreaming. Then they reached the edge of his jaw and the feeling was over. He opened his eyes, craving to meet hers again but what he saw didn‘t make a lot of sense to him.

Her stunning face was transforming into something hideous with large teeth and mouth. Her magical eyes were now just dark holes and black veins were all over her pale skin like a deadly maze. Before he could do anything, even react properly, he felt her teeth dig into him, sharply, painfully.

He knew he was dying but he couldn‘t make a sound, although she did and it was the very last thing he heard.

„Mmmm...“ and her gaze of pure pleasure on her once again inhumanly lovely face.


End file.
